Forever Yours
by Blueberryblossomgirl
Summary: This story takes place after Trunks defeats the Androids and Cell in his world. The Creators of the show never mention what happens to Trunks after he kills Cell, Does he finally live in peace or is there a new villian that threatens the Earth?
1. Saying Goodbye to the Past

"Forever yours" a story dedicated to Future Trunks By Christina Barrios

Chapter 1-Saying goodbye to the past

Prologue

The world seems more promising now that Cell has been killed by the hands of Gohan (and the help of his father's spirit). The terror that once has threatened the Earth was no more and the Future that Mirai Trunks (Future Trunks) said was suppose to happen didn't. Knowing this now made them feel all the better. Trunks' mission was finally complete and now its time for him to go back in his time machine to correct his future world and start a new life. And now this is where the story unfolds………… 

After Cell was destroyed Yamcha held Gohan in his arms (he passed out a few minutes after his fight with Cell) Kurillin with Eighteen, and Tien with Trunks and decided to head to Dende's lookout to summon the eternal dragon.

Vegeta decided to stay behind and Piccolo decided to talk to Vegeta before he left to head to the lookout. Piccolo told Vegeta that he did a brave thing for Gohan and the others and Vegeta didn't want the compliment (He has that big ego problem). Piccolo just smiled and flew away to catch up with the others and left Vegeta to deal with his own issues.

At the lookout Dende healed Gohan and after that Dende summoned the eternal dragon. The dragon magically came to life and asked them of what their first wish would be. They said that they would want all the people killed by Cell to be revived. The dragon granted their wish and everyone was brought back to life including Trunks. Well they thought everyone was revived but realized that Goku was nowhere to be found. They asked the Dragon why wasn't Goku brought back to life and the dragon said that it is not in his power to bring someone back to life that has died more than one time. So then they thought of asking the dragon to get the dragon from New Namek to revive Goku because that dragon can revive a person more than one time. Before they could make the wish Goku, in spirit told them not to bring him back to life and that King Kai was going to show him new things and help him meet new people. Goku also said that every time villains threaten the Earth they're always after him so he felt that it would be best if he didn't get revived. Goku also said to Gohan that he is so strong now and he doesn't need him anymore. Gohan told his father that that doesn't mean we don't need you. Goku just said goodbye and vanished out of thin air.

Now the Z fighters had to think of a new wish. Yamcha said "why don't we ask the dragon for money?" and of course everyone looked at him funny. Then Kurillin thought of a wish to make the androids human and the others agreed with the wish because they couldn't think of anything. The dragon told Kurillin that it was beyond his power to do so. Kurillin then thought of another wish to remove the bomb Dr. Gero inserted into the androids so they could live happily ever after together (Kurillin thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and not brother and sister) The dragon granted the wish and the androids were freed of the bomb.

After the wish, the dragon said goodbye and the dragon balls were scattered across the land once again. Kurillin was asked why he made the wish and he said because he likes Android Eighteen and wants her to be truly happy (still think that 17 and 18 were couples) Eighteen came out furious from a corner and told them that 17 was her twin brother. Yamcha told kurillin that this was excellent because now he could have a chance with her. She told them not to celebrate and she belongs to no one. Kurillin was now looking depressed but before Eighteen left she told Kurillin that it was very nice of him to make that wish. Kurillin then asked "so your not mad at me anymore?," and 18 respond "no not really", then she left the lookout. Yamcha told Kurillin that he was totally in there and that she dig him. Kurillin grabbed Yamcha shirt and asked if he was sure. Yamcha said, "Yeah I think so". Kurillin apologized to Yamcha about making the wish and said that he was greedy not to let him make his wish. Yamcha said, "I was just joking. Me ask the dragon for money". Everyone then started laughing. Everyone then said goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo and left. Piccolo told Gohan that he was going to stay at the lookout and that Gohan could visit him whenever he wanted to. Gohan asked Trunks if he was going to leave right away to his future world and Trunks said that he would like to get some rest first and leave in the morning. Going down the tower Gohan and Tien left together and Yamcha left with Trunks.

When Trunks and Yamcha were separated from Gohan and Tien Yamcha told Trunks of how Vegeta fought Cell after he died. Trunks was in complete shock from hearing this. Trunks was also happy to finally know that his Father loved him even if he never showed him that he did. After their conversation Trunks went to Capsule Corporation to finally rest up for tomorrow to prepare to destroy the mechanical creations that Dr. Gero made in his Future home.

The next day Trunks was ready to say goodbye to everyone. Bulma said goodbye to her son first and told him to be careful. Trunks promised that he would. Gohan said goodbye as well as Kurillin and the others. Vegeta was also there, hanging out by a tree. Trunks looked over by Vegeta and Vegeta gave Trunks a peace sign. Trunks didn't do it until after Vegeta did. Everyone told Trunks good luck and Trunks was off to his future world in his time machine.

Trunks was off traveling through the mist of time to save the people of his world. While he was in his time machine he thought of his mother and of his friends. "I promise to see you again my friends once the androids are killed. Only after I kill the androids and Cell will I truly be at peace",Trunks thought to himself. Then Trunks pressed some buttons on his machine to get it to program to his timeline. Trunks then finally thought to himself sealing his eyes " Androids you're mine now".

Trunks landed the time machine in his timeline at Capsule Corporation. He got out of the time machine and said"It's falling apart but its still home". Trunks went down the stairs of his house and said Hey, I'm back'. Bulma response was "oh yes, yes, I see". They then sat down to some tea. Trunks told Bulma everything that happened. Trunks told his mom that Yamcha told him after he died Vegeta got so furious at Cell after Cell killed him that Vegeta charged at Cell like a wild man. Bulma was in complete shock after being told this. She couldn't believe someone so arrogant like Vegeta would ever risk his life for anyone. Trunks told his mom "Yamcha said that was the best shot anyone had against Cell all day…. It's kind of hard to believe, right mom". Bulma paused and said "No, That's wonderful dear". Bulma then thought to herself (Vegeta I can't believe that arrogant man actually did something noble. It's a miracle! A True miracle.) All of a sudden they heard an annoncement on the radio. They said that the Androids were attacking another city. Trunks was so furious and said that he was going to destroy the Androids once and for all. Bulma told her son to be careful and Trunks promised that he would. Trunks took off his jacket and powered up to a Super Saiyan. Bulma then told her son "I believe in you son. Go get 'em". Trunks then turned around to his Mother and said "Oh yeah", and left the house.

Meanwhile in a city the Androids were having fun killing off people. The people ran in horror for their lifes were about to end. What in the world were they suppose to do? They were thrown in a corner with nowhere else to go and the Androids were enjoying every minute of it, laughing when they killed unexpected victims.

Suddenly a mysterious young woman appeared out of the blue in a long black coat. She was about 18 years old and with so much anger in her eyes for what the Androids were doing to these innocent people that she powered up and changed to guess what? A Super Saiyan! How could this be there are no saiyans left. The only ones left were Goku and Vegeta but they're dead! Did some Saiyans survive the blast on planet Vegeta? Find out in the next chapter of "Forever Yours". What do you think? Tell me Please!


	2. The destruction of the androids

Chapter 2:The destruction of the Androids, The mysterious young woman and the end of Cell

As the young lady charged at the Androids, the Androids looked at each other and smiled. "Oh look 17 it's her again, I think she really wants to die today. What do you think17?" asked 18. "Yeah, I do think so ", said 17 with a smile. Then they charged at the young super saiyan. "You're going to die today! ", yelled the saiyan. "Ha! That's something to laugh about", 18 said with a laugh. Meanwhile Trunks was flying at a very fast speed across the sky in towards the direction of the Androids. "Last time the Androids kicked my ass but this is not going to happen this time", Trunks thought to himself.

"17 don't hurt this young man I think he's cute", said 18 after they knocked the saiyan to the ground. "Oops, too late I already did", said 17. "You bastards, how dare you destroy what little things we had left. You should riot in hell!" yelled the saiyan on the ground. "You're still alive? I thought you would just give up living after the torture you've went through.17 remember the saiyan that looked just like her", asked 18. "Yeah", responded 17. "It was so much fun killing her when we blasted her head off", said 18. "That was my mother you bastards!" yelled the saiyan. "17, you remember her final words?" asked 18."No, 18", said 17. "They were: Blossom I'm so sorry I didn't stop the Androids. The faith of the world rests in your hands now. Katrina take care of her", said 18 laughing. "That woman was crazy to begin with", said 17 also laughing. "My mother you damn…"the saiyan was hit in the head by 18."Thank God she's finally quiet. She was getting on my last nerve", said 18.

"How dare you do that to that young lady and my son", said a man in a turned over car. "That was my only son and you killed him", the old man said pointing his gun at 17. 17 walks closer to the old man and said", "Alright old timer, Draw", about to finish off the old man, Trunks made a blast almost hitting the old man but he was aiming for 17.17 said "Not him again doesn't he ever learn". "He's starting to be annoying. "I need this I've been in a bad mood all day", 18 said. "Why don't we finish him off", suggested 17. They agreed and Trunks and the Androids started fighting.

The Android however were no match for Trunks. Trunks then said, "This is for Gohan", and killed 18. Trunks then finished 17 with ease. He went over the old man next. "My son", said the old man. "I know how you feel, I lost someone who was like a father to me", said Trunks. "Young man there's a young woman over there on the street that really needs help right now. She did the best she could to save my son but the Androids knocked her out cold", said the old man. Trunks glanced over to the street and saw the young lady in blood. Trunks asked the old man first if he was okay to walk before going to her. "Yes, now don't worry about me. I'm fine compare to her", said the old man.

Trunks ran over to her. Trunks saw that she was out cold and took her hand to see if she still had a pulse. He could hear a heart beat and he picked her up to bring her to a hospital.

Trunk thought to himself (What was she thinking? Going up against those Androids all by herself. Her being alive is a shock in itself) Trunks went to the hospital and opened the doors saying, " I need help! This young lady has been hurt by the Androids and needs critical help!" "Thank you young man, we'll take her from here", said a doctor. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Trunks. The nurses put her on a stretcher and take her to the emergency room. "Well is she to be okay?" again asked Trunks. "Why? What is she to you?" asked a rude doctor. " A good friend of hers", said Trunks annoyed. "Well from the looks of it she's going to be fine", answered a polite doctor. " Thank you, tell her when she gets up that a friend named Trunks brought her here", said Trunks and he left the hospital. Trunks thought, " I know you're still out there Cell. I swear as long as I live another human soul won't be harm by people like you!

A few days later Trunks is outside of Capsule Corp. with his mom, Bulma get ready to time travel to the past to tell everyone that he killed the Androids and Cell.

"Be careful son", said Bulma. Trunks was about to go into his time machine when he sensed Cell. Trunks told his mother "go inside"." What on Earth for, oh, I get it, where is she Trunks? Trunks has a new girlfriend", joked Bulma but then she saw her son's serious face, nodded, and went inside the house.  
Cell was sneaking up behind Trunks, Trunks turned around and said" What are you Cell, the boogieman? What's your deal Cell to take my time machine to find the Androids". "How do you know so much about me?" asked Cell. Trunks told Cell that he went to the past and founded out about him.

Cell and Trunks flew out of the city to a deserted area. They both started fighting. It wasn't much of a fight and then before Trunks did his final blast on Cell Trunks said" The nightmares over Cell Die". He did a mega blast that killed Cell. Trunks then said to himself" Thank you Gohan, Everyone and Especially you Goku". 


	3. The start of a new life

Chapter 3- The Start of A New Life

It has been 2 months since Trunks defeated Cell and 3 months since he destroyed the Androids. The world was a much more peaceful place thanks to the actions of Trunks. The buildings were now finished being repaired and people now could return to their homes. It didn't take long for the media to find out who killed the Androids. The old man that had meet Trunks the day he killed the Androids told reporters that the young man who killed the Androids had a Capsule Corp logo on his jacket and one day after meeting him he saw him enter the Capsule Corp building. Reporters tried their hardest to get an interview but couldn't.

Trunks was now the president of Capsule Corp. His mother couldn't run Capsule Corp when the Androids were running around and had no choice but to close it. But Trunks told his mom a long time ago that he would control the company for her and he did after Cell. Trunks was very famous now but Trunks tried his hardest to stay out of the media. Being Famous wasn't everything to Trunks. Being Famous wasn't going to bring his friends and family back to life and that's something that Trunks longed for.

Meanwhile 10 miles from Capsule Corporation a news reporting company named Coast Lindson were having a meeting on the latest issues, mostly about Trunks Briefs.

"Blossom! Are you feeling okay? You haven't been yourself lately ever since you went to that hospital. You haven't been the same", said Tessa. "No, I'm okay. I've just been day dreaming", said Blossom looking out the window. "What about? The man that saved your life? Do you remember his name?" asked Tessa curiously. "All I remember is that his name began with a T. His whole name I don't remember." responded Blossom sheepishly. "That's ok. If I was KO in battle I'm sure I wouldn't remember either. What else did that nurse say", said Tessa. "Last I remember the nurse saying is that if he didn't bring me in I would have surely have died. I wished that he would have came back to the hospital. . "I just wish that I could remember his name. I never got to thank him. I own him my life", said Blossom. "Oh before I forget she also said that he had a blue jacket with a C labeled on it", said Blossom again. "Oh my God! Blossom we were suppose to be at the meeting 15 minutes ago! We're Late!", yelled Tessa. "Dammit! You're right! Let's hurry!" yelled back Blossom and they ran out the door.

"Ms. Blare! Ms. Rose! Where have you two been! It's 15 minutes into the meeting! If you do that again you two will be fired!" yelled their Boss Mr. Zing. "Sorry Boss we got caught up in work in the office", explained Blossom. "Excuses, Excuses. When will you two get tired of your excuses and take responsibility for your actions. Enough chatter. Sit down you two", said Mr. Zing. The girls sat down fast. "As I was saying. Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corp, defeater of the androids, is nowhere to be found when we try to get him to cough out how he defeated the Androids. Now your probably wondering what this has to deal with you guys. Well one of you must find away to interview him. The reporter who gets the chance to interview Mr. Briefs will have an increase in their salary and a promotion to management of the company", Mr. Zing continued.

"Any volunteers?" asked Zing looking around. "Wow Management! Blossom that's great! I'm in. What about you?" asked Tessa. Blossom didn't answer. "Blossom…Blossom!" yelled Tessa so loud that everyone stared at them. "Girls!" shouted Mr. Zing looking at them. "Sorry again Boss", said Tessa and Blossom even though she wasn't talking. "As I was saying any volunteers?" asked Zing. "I'll go!.. No I'll go!.. Hey I was here first I'll go!" shouted a whole bunch of workers. "One at a time one at a time", yelled Mr. Zing. Zing started writing everyone's name down on a piece of paper. "Anyone else? Ok if there's no one else I guess that concludes our meeting", said Mr. Zing. "Wait I'll go!" said Blossom standing up. "Oh, Ms. Blare, so you've decided to join my little contest. Ok I'll write your name down. To everyone good luck and may the best reporter win", said Mr. Zing walking out of the room with the paper.

The girls walked out of the office. "Blossom", said Tessa. "Yes", said Blossom. " I was wondering if Trunks is the same person that saved you that day", said Tessa. " Ridiculous! And how in the world did you come up with that conclusion?" asked Blossom. "Well his name did begin with a T and Trunks defend the Androids the same day that you ended up in a hospital", responded Tessa. "Yeah so? There are so many guy names that being with T. It could be anyone," responded Blossom. "Precisely and there's a possibility that is could be Trunks. You were both in the same city when he fought the Androids", said Tessa. "Yeah what ever you say", said Blossom. "Well if he is then you found your hero", responded Tessa. "Yeah well if he is. I'm giving him a piece of my mine", said Blossom angrily. "But he saved your life!" said Tessa looking at Blossom shocked. "Yeah but he didn't come back to see how I was doing! ", said Blossom bitterly. "You expect everyone to check up on you even if you're ok. He didn't know you and saving you was the most the stranger could do. He knew that you were ok and probably felt there was no need to stay", said Tessa. "Hey he should have came back anyways", said Blossom. "Why does this bother you? He saved you end of story", said Tessa annoyed at the way Blossom was behaving." Shut up now or I'll blast you", yelled Blossom ready to blast her." Stop being such a saiyan!" yelled Tessa back at Blossom. "Well sorry I am! My mom was and so am I. I should have never told you I was a saiyan," yelled Blossom. "I'm sorry that you did!" yelled Tessa. "Forget you. I don't need to waste my time on you. I have a kid to take care of", said Blossom lowering her hand and the energy from her hand faded and she walked away. "Bye to you too. But you know I'm right!" yelled Tessa walking away in the other direction. Blossom left without responding back to her.

Blossom roamed the streets late at night. It was very dark and cold outside so Blossom put on her jacket. "It's so cold out here maybe I should fly home. No the walk will do me good. She can wait", said Blossom as she continued walking down a dark alley. She then heard someone laughing. Blossom turned around and asked, "Who's there?" "A friend", then the person grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Pretty Young ladies shouldn't roam the streets at night by themselves, they could get hurt", said the stranger. "You don't know who you're messing with. If I were you I let go before something happens", said Blossom. "No way! I got a cute woman to take home with me", said the man. "Suit yourself", Blossom said shaking her head and then she hit him with her knee into his stomach. "Ouch! What are you?" the guy said falling to the ground. "Asshole that's what you get for messing with a saiyan", said Blossom as she walked away from him. She heard something growl. "Now why can't I get home in peace." said Blossom. She heard the growl coming from a corner and went to check it out. Then she saw it was a puppy. "How cute! Are you all alone?" she said putting her hand out. The puppy backed away. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. Come here, it's okay", said Blossom. The puppy slowly came to Blossom as she had her hand out already. The puppy went to her hand and licked it. "Your just like me, we both don't have our parents so that's why we should stick together. From now on you'll live with me. Is that ok", asked Blossom knowing the puppy couldn't speak English. "Ruff, Ruff", responded the puppy. "Oh I'm so glad you agree. Let's go home. My little one will be happy to see you ", said Blossom and she picked up the puppy to bring it home.

Blossom took the puppy into the house and gave the puppy some water and whatever food she had in the refrigerator.

"Pan! I know you're in here. Come out from where you're hiding. I know that you're trying to scare me. It's not going to work this time on me", said Blossom as she went from the kitchen to her upstairs bedroom.

She could hear some giggling coming from her upstairs attic. "Pan! Come out this instant young lady!" yelled Blossom. "Okay, Pan, but you won't get your favorite pot roast that you love so much", said Blossom as she walked away looking back knowing that Pan would come out from where she was hiding because she loves food so much (like Goku).

"Food? I do love it when Blossom makes her special pot roast with green peppers and tomatoes. No! I have to have will power. I have to wait for the right opportunity and then BAM! Scare her badly, heh, heh", said Pan then her stomach started growling. "Maybe I'll scare her later. First Food! Nah I'll scare her first ,heh,heh", said Pan laughing quietly. "Three, Two, One", said Blossom. "Got you!" said Pan leaping the attic steps and attempting to jump her. But she missed as Blossom moved out of her way. Pan hit into a wall. "Ouch! That wasn't very nice Blossom. How did you know that I was trying to jump you? No fair!" said Pan in pain. "Because you always do that", said Blossom. "That hurt", said Pan holding her nose crying. "Stop crying. I hate it when you cry. Dry your tears, I'll make you that pot roast that you love", said Blossom looking down at Pan. "Yay! I'm so hungry!" said Pan forgetting that she even had pain at all. "Pan, It's amazing how your injuries heal so fast", said Blossom grinning a little. "Yeah I know! I guess food has the power to heal anything!" said Pan getting up and hoping to the kitchen. "Pan stop that! Pan come on can you listen to me for once", said Blossom yelled. "What did you say? I can't hear you! La..la..la", said Pan hoping some more. "Brat. What am I going to do with her! Augh!" said Blossom in herself. "Come on Kiddo stop for real and let's eat. Pan stopped and sat in her chair. "Good girl! I'll start cooking", said Blossom walking to the stove.

In the Kitchen Blossom started making dinner and Pan saw the puppy. "How cute! Blossom are we keeping it?" asked Pan. Of course we are. I'm not going to leave a little puppy all by itself", responded Blossom continuing cooking. "Yay! What are you going to call it?" asked Pan. "Pan it's a female and I think I'll name it after my mother", said Blossom. "After your mom, Sonya? I guess you really do miss her", said Pan. "Yes I do think of her and my father a lot", said Blossom about to cry. "Don't cry. I miss my parents too but I know that I must be strong. We'll find a way to bring them back. You'll see", said Pan. "Thank you, Pan. Now let's get off the subject. Food time!" said Blossom putting the food on the table. Pan started eating (the way Goku eats). " Slow down maxamillion. The food is not going to disappear that fast. I've always wondered where you get your eating habits from", said Blossom curiously not wanting the answer. "Mommy and Daddy always said that my Grandfather Goku ate like me. So I guess I got it from him", said Pan eating again. "I guess Gohan and Katrina may be right. I wish I could have meet him then I would know for a fact", said Blossom sitting down.

"Blossom, how was work today?" asked Pan. "It was okay but I have another report to do", responded Blossom. "What about? Who or What do you have a report on? ", asked Pan. " The President of Capsule Corporation", said Blossom. "The President of Capsule Corporation? What about?" asked Pan nervously. "Pan Are you ok? Do you know something I don't know?" asked Blossom watching Pan closing. "No of course not", responded Pan. "Hmm will see. Anyways I have to interview him about the Androids. I don't know but his name ring a bell in my head. Trunks Briefs? Briefs? Ahh! Bulma Briefs? Bulma had a son? No way! Kat's older brother, Vegeta had a son! Kat never mention to me about a nephew! My head hurts!" said Blossom in shock. "Blossom relax. Everything will be ok", said Pan patting her on the back. "Wait a minute that would mean that you must have known something. Yes! That's why you were so nervous. It's all over your face right now!" shouted Blossom. Pan moved back. "Why didn't I know? How come Kat and Gohan didn't tell me? And definitely why didn't you tell me that you had a cousin? Of all people!" said Blossom standing up. "Sorry Blossom but mommy told me not to talk you about Trunks", said Pan putting her head down. "And why not?" asked Blossom. "I really don't know why? I guess Mommy and Daddy wanted you two to train and have no distraction", said Pan giggling. "And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Blossom. " Like my mommy always said love makes you weak. I guess she felt you might have fall in love with each other. And you two wouldn't be strong enough to defeat the Androids", said Pan giggling some more. "Pan. She had no right predicting my future and what about her and Gohan?" asked Blossom. "I don't know maybe she felt that's why she and Gohan couldn't defeat them", responded Pan. "I don't know, I guess that could be true. Anyways how is it that you seem to remember everything?" asked Blossom. "Hey I might have been 5 but I remember a lot of things", said Pan. "Thank you for telling me the truth. Time for bed little one", said Blossom walking in Pan direction. "Ok. Let's go", said Pan turning her back to Blossom walking up the stairs. Blossom smacked her in the head hard. "Hey what was that for?" asked Pan. "For waiting 6 years to tell me the truth", said Blossom with Sonya in her hand. "Meanie!" yelled Pan running up the stairs. Blossom followed her to her room. " I love you!" said Blossom. "I love you too. Even though you hit me", said Pan sticking out her tongue. Blossom stuck her tongue out at her also and was about to close the door when she heard Pan call her. " Pan what is it?" asked Blossom walking back into the room. "Are you going there tomorrow?" asked Pan. "Yeah after I visit Gohan's and Katrina's Graves", responded Blossom. "Can I come along?" asked Pan. "Not tomorrow, I want to talk to them alone", responded Blossom. "Why? What is it you don't want me to hear?" asked Pan. "None of your business. Stop being so curious", said Blossom. "Come on, please?" pledge Pan. "No, now go to sleep", said Blossom. " I hope that Mom's and Dad's prediction comes truth", said Pan closing her eyes. "What prediction?" asked Blossom. "That you and Trunks would be together", said Pan. "Sorry Pan but a job is a job. I can't lose it over love. Anyways I'm not to fall in love with my interviewee", answered Blossom. "And why not?" asked Pan. "Boss feels that you'll mess up the interview if you fall in love and ruin the T.V. ratings on the show ", said Blossom. " That's not fair! No one can control who you fall in love with!" shouted Pan. "Calm down, Pan. There's nothing I can do about it. He's my boss. He makes the rules. This is the only job I have that I make an ok salary. Better than most people around here. Ever since those Androids started attacking!" said Blossom grinding her teeth. "Blossom there gone now. Thanks to my cousin", said Pan. "That's why I should kill him. I was suppose to defeat them not him! But I can't kill him yet I need my interview from him. Hey that's a good reason I shouldn't be with him. He took my glory of defeating them!" exclaimed Blossom. "Blossom come on! Don't be so stupid as to not like or maybe someday love him because he took your victory of defeating them away. My cousin's a good person once you get to know him", said Pan closing her eyes again. "What are you trying to be match maker? I shouldn't even be listening to you! You're a little kid and you've haven't even dated yet! Or have you? If you are give me his name, address, and telephone and I'll go to his house and blast him! (Sounds like someone she's not related to)", said Blossom. "I don't have a boyfriend and even if I did I don't think I'll tell you, scary psycho", said Pan yawning. "Psycho? I'm no psycho!" said Blossom. "I'm not sure about that", said Pan finally falling asleep. "Whatever Kiddo, good night, love you", said Blossom kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room closing the door. She walked to her room.  
"What a day! It has been a strange one. Tomorrow I'll first visit Gohan and Katrina then I'll go to Capsule Corp. and talk to Mr. Briefs. I'm so tired", said Blossom as she blew out her candles and went to sleep with Sonya next to her.


End file.
